Terror in a Testube
by AmiLearntobeLonely
Summary: HIATUS. Collaborated fic with WhirlpoolofMadness.  Bakura and Marik are sent a mysterious box that will change their lives forever.  Mild Slash.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - This fanfic is a collaborated fic between WhirlpoolofMadness and me. Layla was entirely her idea and I just wrote this...Some crack, some comedy, some romance (albeit not very serious romance), Mild SLASH, probably some OOC, and we own the rights to all characters you don't recognize. Now, on with the story that probably never should have been posted...

**Bakura's POV**

It all started with a box. Yes, you heard me right. A _box_. I stared in disbelief at the astonishing sight before me. Who would have thought I'd get sent something like _this._

About a month earlier, Marik and I had hatched a plan to destroy. We didn't know what we would destroy, all we cared about was destroying in general. Perhaps to make a better plan than rearranging Yugi Motou's sock drawer, I don't know. Anyways, we discovered that Kaibacorp sold excellent bombs and so, naturally, I had told Marik to go order a few.

_ (A/N- This is a flashback) "Has it come yet, Bakura?" Marik asked a few days later, coming into the flat from the back._

_ "What, your yaoi magazines?" I yawned, glaring up at the blond, annoyed at being woken up from my nap._

_ "I don't know what you're talking about." Marik sniffed primly. "I meant the bomb."_

_ "Ah." I said. "No, Marik, it has not come yet. And why the bloody hell do you keep coming in the back door? I do leave the front door unlocked when you come home from wherever you're working these days."_

_ Marik laughed. "We don't have a back door, 'Kura."_

_ "I told you not to call me ''Kura'! If you're not coming through a door, what are you really doing? Coming in through the walls?"_

_ "No." He waggled his fingers at me with a grin. "I'm practicing my thieving skills by crawling through the window." I groaned and buried my face in my hands. Honestly, how childish _was_ Marik? The teenager never seemed to know how to be serious. _

He had come in like that every day asking the same question, and again and again was disappointed. Then, today, he comes rushing in, (from the front door this time), shouting with exaltation that there was a big box on the porch. It was a considerably large box, and I was surprised to find it lifted easily as Marik and I carried the precious box carefully to our small living room.

We lifted the lid gingerly and...

"It's a _baby_! Marik widened his violet eyes in shock. I shook my head in desperate attempt to get the slack expression off my face. How had he messed this up? How _does _one mess up ordering a baby rather than a bomb? Of course, only Marik would be able to do something so bloody foolish like this.

"Why the bloody HELL did you order a BABY, you fool?" I growled, clenching my fists. This had completely ruined our plans! What were we supposed to do with a _baby_ for Ra's sake?

"You're the one who ordered it, how should I know?" Marik complained, his upper lip jutting out. I couldn't even think of appearances. My jaw dropped to my chest.

"I most certainly did not buy this human fetus! This is completely your fault!" I yelled. "You're the one who ordered the bombs, I remember."

"Nu-uh! I'm absolutely positively suuuuurree that _you_ bought the kid, 'Kura!" He nodded firmly, his bronze hands on his hips. My lips curled in disgust as I looked down on the now red-faced, squalling baby.

"Well I didn't." I frowned. Marik looked down at the child as well.

"Oh, 'Kura, you made the baby cry!"

"Wha-at?" I gasped. "Of course I didn't. It's your fault!" The Egyptian just shrugged and asked what we were both thinking.

"If neither of us ordered a bomb or a baby...then who did?"

**A/N- Eh? Any good? I've got a bit more that I've already written, but I'll wait to see your response before I post. S'mores to reviewers! Flames will be used to make the S'mores all warm and mushy! Mmmm...now I'm hungry.**


	2. Dear, Readers

A/N- Dear beloved readers,

I'm sorry to say that all my fanfics will hereby be discontinued. For personal reasons and the fact that I can't log on my computer, I must leave for an unknown time period. The fics I've been working on with Whirlpoolofmadness will be continued on her profile, if she wants to continue writing them by herself. Thank you so much for sticking with us. And please go read her other stories, she's got a great head on her shoulders.

Signing out, Ami.


End file.
